Gardo
Not to be confused with Gardos. Gardo(ガルド Garudo) is a samurai-based Beast Fighter from Episode 4 of Choudenji Machine Voltes V. Appearance Gardo has a more human-like appearance while wearing samurai-like armor, has long, wild, white hair and is shown with war paint on his face. He also has two red horns on his head that Prince Heinel has given him. Biography At the Boazanian base, Prince Heinel and two of his generals watch a demonstration of Gardo, a Beast Fighter that was implanted with brain cells, and his abilities when the Beast Fighter faces off against Gladiator. After seeing Gardo use his sword techniques to slice Gladiator in half, Prince Heinel is given more information about how his sword and armor is made from Gelama Alloy, the strongest alloy in space. Calling Gardo as masterpiece of Boazanian science, Prince Heinel grants him two Boazanian horns for his head. After being granted with two horns, Prince Heinel immediately sends him out to fight Voltes V. Gardo gets Camp Big Falcon’s attention by destroying three battleships in the ocean. When the Voltes Team arrive at the area, they each fire their vehicle’s attack but they weren’t enough against Gardo’s armor and sword. So the Voltes Team immediately combine into Voltes V and continue firing at Gardo, but it still proves to be futile. After they use Superelectromagnetic Tops and String, Gardo easily destroys their weapons and then provokes the team to take out the Sword of Heaven for a duel. Before Kenichi could summons the Sword of Heaven, the team sees Gardo’s sword technique beginning to create dark clouds in the sky. Daijiro suggest to Kenichi that they should retreat and rethink their strategy. Kenichi refuses at first but upon seeing Gardo mercilessly slashing at them, he decides to take his brother’s advice and Volt Out back as separate vehicles before Gardo can lay one hit in them. Gardo flies after them, away from the direction of the Big Camp Falcon, but Kenichi gets Ippei to drop bombs at the Beast Fighter, distracting him long enough for them to escape to the mountains. Gardo tries looking for the Voltes Team, but after awhile he does to give up searching and heads straight toward the Big Camp Falcon. Upon arriving there, he starts attacking the base in order to lure out Voltes V. Ippei, Megumi, and Hiyoshi arrive at the area in their vehicles while Kenichi and Daijiro stay at the mountains so Daijiro can train Kenichi a sword fighting counterattack that could help them fight against Gardo. The rest of the Voltes Team keep Gardo at bay until Kenichi masters the counterattack. Gardo starts attacking the base’s barrier, but fortunately Kenichi and Daijiro arrive back and they combine with the others to form into Voltes V. Though without a strategy that ensures victory, Kenichi goes on to face against Gardo. Gardo immediately starts slashing at Voltes V until he was able to lay a few cuts on the super robot. Gardo prepares to do his sword technique again, much to Kenichi’s dismay. Fortunately, Daijiro tells his brother not to focus on the sword but rather on Gardo instead. Listening to Daijiro, Kenichi successfully gets Voltes V to catch Gardo’s sword, much to the Beast Fighter’s shock. After throwing Gardo on the ground, Kenichi summons Voltes V’s Sword of Heaven. Gardo charges forward and tries to slash at Voltes V again but the super robot jumps up and slices the Sword of Heaven through Gardo’s left shoulder and into his body. With the sword still sliced into Gardo, Voltes V twists the Sword of Heaven around and slices it back up through Gardo’s left shoulder, resulting in the Beast Fighter blowing up. Powers/Abilities Sword Technique: Gardo has mastery over a sword technique that leaves no openings for his opponent to attack at. Gelama Alloy Sword and Armor: Gardo is equipped with a sword and armor made out of an alloy called Gelama Alloy, which is considered to be the strongest alloy in space. Flight: Gardo is able to fly through the air, despite having no wings or jet engines. Kunai: Gardo is equipped with throwing knives. Trivia *Gardo is the first Beast Fighter to have a more human appearance. **He is also the second Beast Fighter to talk and show intelligence with Bonzarus being the first. * Animation Error: After Gardo destroys Gladiator, Prince Heinel grants him two Boazanian horns, however in Gardo’s first shot in the episode, he is already shown with two horns. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Warrior Kaiju Category:Humanoid Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju